The Puzzle Solver that can't Solve Puzzles
by ScaredOfTheBlueBadger
Summary: Luke has seen too much... Emmy doesn't like it. Before reading, I suggest watching/listening to "The Riddle Solver that can't Solve Riddles" on YouTube! Rated T for a bit of gore... *Boy do I suck at writing these! A Study In Top Hats


"The first mystery is," Emmy explained, but there was something off about her voice- more... Evil, "why was he alone in his room, drinking a bottle of poisoned wine?"

Layton had been found in his room-dead. A bottle of wine was spilt on th floor, an empty glass smashed nearby. Forensic tests had later proven it contained a poison brutal enough to kill a man with one drop, he'd drunk a whole glass, maybe more... This was strange, the Professor didn't drink, everyone knew that...

Listening to the woman speak, Luke glanced at the walls- no exits, they barricaded locked by a tough looking guards, Emmy continued in front of the boy. "The reason was simple," She explained, almost laughing, "At that point in time;

HE WAS DESTINED TO DIE"

She growled, so close to the boy's face, they could be kissing. "So, who is the culprit?" She asked sarcastically, in a sing-song voice "You know the answer to that question" He did... "Because it all happened in front of your eyes."

Luke nervously knocked on the Professor's door, he needed his help on a tricky puzzle, when he saw Her in his office,

"Would you care for a glass of wine?" She asked sweetly,

"Oh no, you know I don't drink, but thank you for the offer, it is very kind of you!" Layton said, but She contined to pour a glass anyway. "You are FAR too young to drink, that is too inappropriate."

"Don't worry Professor, it's not for me..." She said, in the same expression as earlier, before coming towards him with the glass

"What are you doing? E-" She said before being silenced- Forever. She saw Luke in the doorway, and put her forefinger to her lips, he obeyed, why wouldn't you?

"So, who is the culprit?" Emmy repeated, spinning with a devilish smirk, "Even if you don't say the answer..."

"I will answer it for you, that way this crime will end!"

"The second mystery is," She smiled, knowing this would get to the boy- hard. "Why did they fall into the ocean? And was the culprit REALLY among them?"

On visiting St Mystere last month, Flora, Arianna and Tony had all gone to the cliff Evan Barde fell off a few years ago, into the sea. She'd ran to find them and later She returned, stating they'd all fallen off the cliff! Flora had gotten the blame, as she had no proper family of her own, Jakes said she must had been jealous, and resorted to murder, Luke knew different, he'd seen Her do it, his two greatest friends, and his crush were now dead, from the hands of another.

Luke scowls, grabbing a knife hidden in her pocket, the woman doesn't realise this and continues talking. "The one fatal mistake in my plan," she explains, "was the other person that was dragged into this- You."

"So who is the culprit?" she asks again. Emmy swiftly knocks the knife out of the boy's hand- was this it? His last resort? "Come on!" She taunted him, "Name the person in front of you!" Emmy now sounded angry, possibly psychotic. "SAY. MY. NAME!" Her hand grasped the boy's neck, pushing him against the wall.

"I really did not want you to find out," She suddenly seemed so calm, no traces of that psycho killer that danced across her face moments ago, her hand swiftly left Luke's throat "So I will be merciful."

_What was she planning? Emmy's a murderer, who knows what she's capable of!_ Thoughts like these raced through the 13 year old's mind. Even though he could now move, her gaze glued him to the spot.

"Hurry." she warned him, "If you want to run, RUN QUICKLY." One of the door guards moved and unlocked the door behind him, but he couldn't move. However much he tried, he just couldn't run. "I guess you've made your choice," she said, taking Luke's knife and pointing it back at him, before asking him the same question, "So? Who is the culprit?" Luke reached into his pocket, his fingers grasped the handle,"There may be more than one answer to that question. But the means to that answer is about to disappear..." The knife pressed into his chest, almost piercing skin, "So, who is the culprit?". "Come, if you don't hurry up, my hands will have to kill you." Luke raised his hand, just enough for the glinting metal of the dagger to show

"You don't have much time..."

Luke raised the dagger even higher, showing it to the side of his face, Emmy did not seem to notice, she continued with her question;

"So who is the culprit? You know the answer to that question." Luke realised his time was running out- he'd have to act fast...

"Because everything happened right before your ey-!"

_-SLASH-_

With one clean movement, Luke sliced Emmy's throat, causing her to stare at the boy in shock, before falling backwards to the floor.

_"What have I done?!"_


End file.
